fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
List of the Members of the Heaven's Federation Army/Patriots
The Members of Heaven Federation Army and as well as the Patriots. Ranks Army Marines Navy and Air Force Keyblade Wielder Ranks * High Keyblade General—Grand Master and Elites. In command of one of the ten Systems Armies. * Senior Keyblade General—Masters and Master Chiefs. In command of one of the twenty Sector Armies. * Keyblade General—Knights and Masters. In command of corps or legions. * Keyblade Commander—Trainees/Apprentices/Rookies and Warriors/Chief/. In command of regiments and battalions, Clone Ranks * Marshal Commander—The highest rank a clone soldier could attain. Like all commanders, their armor was color-coded yellow. The rank indicator HUD glyph was eight dots, arranged in two parallel horizontal lines of four. Each marshal commander was in command of a corps.4 * Senior Commander—The second highest rank attainable by the clone forces. Their armor was color-coded yellow and the rank indicator HUD glyph was two horizontal rows three dots running parallel. Each was in command of a brigade or legion.4 * Regimental Commander—Also indicated by yellow armor. HUD glyph was that of six dots, arranged in two parallel rows of three dots. Each was in command of a regiment.4 * Battalion Commander—the lowest commander rank of the clone forces. Also indicated by yellow armor, their HUD glyph was that of two dots, stacked vertically. Each was in command of a battalion.4 * Major—Their armor was color coded red. HUD glyph was four vertical lines running parallel. Each is in command of a battalion.4 * Captain—Captain's armor was also color-coded red, with three parallel vertical lines as rank indicator. Each was in command of a company.4 * Lieutenant—Indicated by blue armor. Rank was indicated by a pair of vertical parallel lines. Each was in command of a platoon.4 * 2nd Lieutenant—Also indicated by blue armor. Rank was indicated by a single vertical line. Also in charge of a platoon.4 * Sergeant-Major—Indicated by green armor. Rank glyph is five right-to-left slashes. They were second-in-command of platoons.4 * Sergeant—Indicated by an olive green armor. Rank glyph is three right-to-left slashes. In command of a squad.4 * Corporal— The second lowest rank of clone forces. Rank indicator was two right-to-left slashes. They were second-in-command of squads.4 * Trooper—The lowest rank in the clone forces. Rank was indicated by a single right-to-left slash.4 * Cadet—This rank is even lower than Trooper. This rank is used by new Clones. These clones have not passed their final trial and therefore can't be considered soldiers yet.4 Grand Marshal Rank/Field Marshal/Six Stars List of Members' Appearance = # Nick Frost - The appearance will looked like Davian Thule from Warhammer 40k: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade. # Zeke Z. VortexLobo - . # Zim Deathray - Like SM (Sergeant-Major) Basil L. Plumley. # Xenort - - Male # Johnny Raidern - - Male # Marco Dizark - - Male # Jackel Lim - - Male # Fiegn Forger - - Male # Mac Saucia - - Male # Kyoku Manor - - Male # Cifer Genesis - - Male # Zaima Hakun - - Male # Jin Raizer - - Male # Rancid Spadus - Unlike Tychus Findlay from StarCraft - Male # Mac 'The Roach' Mactrish - - Male # Zack 'Magnum' Fenix - - Male # Matt 'Freeman' Gorman - Like the Reincarnation of Gordon Freeman. - Male # Nancy-165 - Spartan - Female # The Rookie - Based on Rookie from AVP - Male # Norbert B - Male # Eliza Nitron - - Female #Daggett B - Male List of Arsenal(s) and Equipment(s) Gallery Note: This gallery will served useful for take appearance of characters were based from. Davian Thule.jpg Formers Arsenal(s) List of Former Operatives List of Former Personal * Nigel 'Cold Fire' Frost - Former Soldier, skilled with engineering and mechanics, and retired and took the position as the CEO of FrostCorp like his father, and knowing the reason for sure. Apperance(s) *His face happens toolike like Hibiki Tokai in Vandread. Gallery hibiki-tokai-vandread-78.6.jpg|Nigel's Face - Based in Hibiki Tokai (Vandread) Trivia & Noted *